Reflected Impressions
by JulzPadfootMoony
Summary: Rogue vampires, dead bodies, and undead Slytherins? Sounds like another Auror assignment for Harry Potter. HP/DM. Mature Content Warning!


**A/N: **This little piece was inspired by my sister and her strange, random questions haha. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Reflected Impressions**

It happened so fast, Draco didn't even have time to scream. The sharp pain, the sickening smell of tangy iron and the wet trails that slid down his chest and neck. Nails dug into his back as he was held close, so close he could hardly breathe. As he felt the suction stealing his life-blood, the last thought he had before passing out was that being undead was definitely _not_ on his to-do list, and he would need to make more edits to that list soon.

HDHDHDHD

Harry hated these missions. It wasn't exactly the Auror department's job to deal with rogue vampire clans, but when there was talk of people being lured in to be fed off of or turned, the Aurors had to do the dirty work. Walking in to the abandoned hotel, Harry determined that it was a feeding this time, and they were unlikely to find anyone alive. Still, he ran diagnostic spells on all of the bodies he came across, sighing heavily as he found a particularly young girl, dead.

"This is not on. I'm all for equal rights among magical beings, but this has got to be stopped! How do they expect to get any rights if they go around eating little girls?" Ron complained as he conjured plain white sheets to cover each of the bodies they found. Being partners with Harry for the last three years had been both a blessing and a curse, but Ron wouldn't have it any other way.

"They're rogue, Ron. They don't care about Ministry rights, they just want blood. Fresh blood, not that stored stuff the Ministry gives out. It doesn't feed their hunger," Harry said as he checked the vitals on a young man, who couldn't have been any older than sixteen or seventeen.

"But kids, Harry? Why not old homeless people that no one will miss?"

"Because young blood tastes better," Harry said in an offhand voice as he kept checking vitals and directing Ron to conjure sheets as they went. They were up to twenty-two bodies.

Ron grimaced at Harry as he flung a sheet over a middle-aged woman. "Don't say stuff like that, Harry. It sounds really creepy."

Harry ignored Ron as he walked over to a door that he assumed must lead to a bathroom. He pushed it open and looked around, seeing nothing at first, but then he caught a glimpse of white-blonde hair sticking out of the enormous tub. He stopped short when he realized he recognized the pale visage smeared with blood.

"Malfoy."

"Oh, bloody hell," Ron muttered as he came up behind his partner, covering his mouth at the sight in front of them.

Draco Malfoy was curled in the tub naked, with his chest and face covered in blood. Some of his blonde hair was tinged pink with it as well. A sickly trail of congealing and drying blood swirled from behind the former Slytherin and made a trail to the drain near his petite feet. He was deathly pale and didn't look to be breathing.

Harry swirled his wand and did a diagnostic spell, not holding out any hope, as they'd yet to find a live one yet. He felt his stomach flip as the vitals showed nothing but flat lines, no heartbeat. He was about to direct Ron to conjure another sheet when he realized that silver eyes were staring back into his own.

"Merlin! He's alive!" Ron burst out, dropping the sheet he had been about to drape over Malfoy's naked form.

Draco's senses were extremely sensitive, and the shout from the redhead made him cringe. The stench of sweat, fear, and excitement filled him with such a preternatural longing that he felt ill with it. He was still staring into emerald green eyes when he realized he was stark naked.

"Mind handing me that sheet, Weasley?" Draco asked, his voice scratchy and deep. He reached up to his neck and felt two small puncture wounds, tender and still wet with his own blood.

Ron bent down and picked up the sheet, tossing it to the blonde still lying in the tub. Harry was transfixed as he watched Malfoy stand and wrap the sheet around his waist, wiping at the blood with a scowl on his face.

"Malfoy...you have no vitals. You've been turned into a – "

"Vampire, yes; I realized this soon after having four inch fangs implanted in my jugular. S'last time I come to a party with a stranger," Draco muttered, stepping out of the tub and nearly tripping on the sheet. He was spared falling on his face by two strong hands on his bare shoulders. He met emerald eyes with his own silver once more, and felt that longing deep in his veins.

Harry's breath caught as the dull grey of Malfoy's eyes remained that shining quick-silver, sending chills down his spine. He felt bad for the man, as what he had to say next would not please him.

"I'm going to have to take you in, Malfoy. I have orders to bring in anyone alive for questioning."

Draco glared, delighted when Harry's eyes went wide at the dark look on his face. Other than the being undead part, perhaps being a vampire wasn't going to be all bad. "Fine. I don't know very much anyways, and Veritaserum doesn't work on the undead."

"It doesn't?" Ron asked as he made one last check for any more victims, alive or dead; or undead. "Twenty-five, including Malfoy."

"Would we count him as dead or alive?" Harry asked as he conjured a proper robe for Malfoy and handed it to the blonde, gesturing for Ron to follow him out so he could dress in private.

Draco dropped the sheet and pulled the robes over his head before Weasley or Potter had even left the room, uncaring of his nakedness. He smirked at their incredulous looks. "How about all of the above?" he suggested with a dark chuckle.

"You seem pretty chummy with the idea of being an undead, blood sucking creature for the rest of eternity, Malfoy. How do we know you were a victim and not one of the blood suckers already?" Ron asked hotly, pulling his wand and training it on Malfoy's unimpressed face.

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed the wand down away from his face. If he was going to be cursed and permanently disfigured, he'd rather not have his face damaged, as he would be wearing it for a long time to come. "The bite wounds are fresh, Weasley. And by the way, we can't leave yet."

"Why not, waiting for your buddies to come back to finish us off?"

"Shut up, Weasel. The sun is still out, so unless you wish me to burst into flames and turn to ash upon leaving, we have to wait a few hours for the sun to go down. Completely down. Most of us don't _sparkle_ in the sunlight."

Harry snorted, quickly turning it into a cough when Ron gave him a confused look. He exchanged a quick smile with Malfoy, drawing in a sharp breath when he saw the extended canines sliding against his pink lips. Malfoy was so pale and ethereal to begin with, being undead didn't change him very much, but his eyes and those too-long teeth were drawing Harry's attention a little too much.

"Ron, you should go back and report the body count. Tell Reggie I've got a live one, so to speak, who can't leave until sundown," Harry instructed his partner, who was eyeing Malfoy's smirk with distaste.

"Are you sure you want to stay here alone with him, mate? He might try to eat you," Ron said in a stage whisper, causing Draco to laugh darkly again.

"I have better _taste_ than that, Weasley. Run along; Potter will be fine," Draco drawled, spreading his robes around him as he took an arm chair, grimacing at the pale hand of one of the dead bodies poking out from under a white sheet.

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded at Ron, gesturing for him to get going. "Yes, I'll be fine. I haven't been an Auror for three years without knowing how to get rid of a vampire, should the need arise. I'll be back at the Ministry with Malfoy just after sunset."

"If you're sure..." Ron grumbled, giving Malfoy one last distrustful glare before sweeping out of the enormous hotel room to apparate back to the Ministry of Magic.

"So, Potter, how's the Auror life treating you?" Malfoy drawled from his lazy sprawling on the elegant armchair. He didn't seem to care that the room was littered with dead bodies, or that he was no longer amongst the living himself.

Harry sat on the arm of another armchair, frowning at the body that was covered with a sheet sitting in the chair. He flicked his wand and cast an air freshening charm, lest the smell of death seep into his crimson Auror robes. "Fine, I suppose. This is usually work for the Control of Magical Creatures department, but whenever there are dead bodies, we get called in. It was a slow day. Guess I'll have to miss rounds tonight as well. What've you been up to lately? I haven't read any scathing articles in the_ Prophet_ about you poncing around in a while."

Draco smirked, examining his manicured nails before looking up at the Auror. Again, that strong pull, that pure want flowed through his entire being, but he fought it down. He was not going to eat Harry Potter, especially not as his first meal; too tragically poetic for his tastes. "I've been taking care of things with my estate. I'm head of the Malfoy family now, and my mother is in no fit state to give a damn about who gets how much of our money and when. Merlin, she's going to stake me when she finds out about this."

"Your own mother would stake you, Malfoy?" Harry asked incredulously. He knew the Malfoy's were pretty harsh, but he didn't think ailing little Narcissa would be so cruel to her own son.

"My blood is tainted now, and I cannot reproduce. I'm the end of the Malfoy line, I guess. Not that I wouldn't be even if I were alive. Gay men don't often procreate, after all," said Draco with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

Harry gave the blonde a curious look, his eyebrow lifting into his messy hair and scrunching the legendary scar up. "You're really gay, then? I thought maybe the _Prophet_ was just trying to ruin your reputation."

"Nope, did that all on my own. Yes, I'm really gay, Potter. And instead of a good fuck like I was expecting last night, I got turned into a bloodsucker. My neck is _not_ what I wanted sucked last night."

Harry blushed and looked away, trying his damnedest not to imagine Malfoy naked and spread out, his pale skin shining with sweat as – _no_. He _wasn't_ thinking about Malfoy naked. Harry cleared his throat, not sure how to respond, or if he should respond at all.

"Aw, did I make you uncomfortable, Potter? Did I shake your heterosexual sensibilities?" Draco drawled, smirking when the blush on the Auror's cheeks darkened at his words.

"No, not at all, Malfoy. In fact, I have no heterosexual sensibilities. That would require me to be heterosexual," Harry answered with a smirk of his own. If Malfoy wanted to play this game, he would play right along. Everything seemed to be a competition between them in the past. Some things never change.

Draco's smirk turned into a leer as he leaned forward in his seat, meeting those remarkable eyes once more. He felt a chill run down his spine. "So you're not mating with the she-Weasel and having a bunch of ginger babies with bad eyesight?"

"Ginny's married to Dean Thomas, and they have one daughter with the cutest damn curly red hair I've ever seen."

"Does that mean you're single?" Draco asked, his voice taking on that deep, almost scratchy quality once more.

Harry tried to keep the smirk off his face, but knew he was unsuccessful by the way Malfoy's eyes widened. He watched as a pink, moist tongue snuck out between his teeth, the tip wetting his plump lips so slowly that Harry was sure it was intentional. "Yeah, I'm single."

Draco was up and out of his seat faster than even he had expected. He passed it off as a new reflex that came with his new identity. One hand was wrapped around the back of Harry's neck, while the other reached further south and rubbed teasingly at the burgeoning hardness there.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath as he felt Malfoy rubbing him through his robes. That wasn't the most shocking or disconcerting part of this development, however. "Your hands are freezing, Malfoy."

"I'm dead," Draco whispered as he leaned in and licked from the Auror's neck up to the curl of his ear, feeling the man shudder at his touch.

"You're _un_dead," Harry corrected, pushing his hips up to meet Draco's hand, no matter how chilled it felt against his still-clothed skin.

"Whatever, same thing." Before the former Gryffindor could get another word in, Draco was pressing his lips firmly against the other man's, feeling his own cock respond to the soft moan that escaped Harry. He very willing opened his mouth and allowed the tongue that probed his lips apart, gently sliding his own tongue against the strong muscle.

Harry was so caught up in the kiss that when he reached out to steady himself on the chair, he forgot that there was a dead body less than a foot from him, and jumped as his hand met deathly chilled skin. "We can't do this here," Harry said as he pushed Malfoy back and stood from the chair, feeling disgusted with himself. He was on duty, watching a suspect to make sure he didn't escape, though technically that was quite impossible until after sundown.

Draco frowned as he was pushed away, then glared at the offending dead body to the right of him. He glanced over to the bathroom and smirked. "Come on, there's no one in here," Draco said as he pulled on the Auror's arm and dragged him towards the bathroom.

"No, Draco, I really shouldn't. I could get fired," Harry protested, though his cock was all for going along with Malfoy's plan. That was when he belatedly realized he had called the man Draco. He blushed.

Draco genuinely smiled at the sound of his first name rolling off of his ex-nemesis' tongue. It sounded so unique, so sensual and private that Draco felt himself harden further. "Who's going to know? I know you won't tell, and they can't get me to tell since Veritaserum is ineffective on the undead. Come on..."

Harry debated with himself, wanting very much to just give in and take what the blonde was so willingly offering him. He couldn't deny it had been a long time since his last sexual encounter, and if he was _quite_ honest with himself, he had always found Malfoy attractive. He sighed heavily, then smiled back at the other man. "Fine, but I'm topping."

Draco snorted as he backed into the bathroom, pulling Harry along with him and using his wand to seal and ward the door, just in case. "Do I look like a top to you? I have absolutely no problem with that arrangement."

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed Draco against the bathroom counter, grinding his hips against the blonde's as he started to unbutton the man's shirt. "Ponce."

"You know you want me," said Draco, copying his partner's movements and undoing the clasps of his crimson Auror's robes. He pushed the material back after undoing the last fastening, watching as the tanned skin was exposed to his pale fingers. The robe fell to the floor as Harry finished with the last button of Draco's shirt and allowed his arms to slide out of the garment.

Draco slid the shirt off his arms and reached for his belt, chuckling when Harry's hands met his there and worked at the snap and the zip while he undid the belt. His trousers were quickly pulled down and he kicked out of them.

Harry's snap and zip were undone next, which left them both standing in their boxers, gently exploring each other's bodies with slow movements. Harry shivered as the coldness of Draco's hands trailing all over him. It was the strangest sensation he had ever felt. The boxers were quickly removed as well.

The two ex-rival's lips crashed together once more, kneading and sucking passionately at each other for a good few minutes before hands travelled lower and found hard, leaking cocks. Harry felt distinctly enticed by the lack of heat from Draco's cock, while Draco appreciated the warmth of Harry's against his cold hand. As Draco bit gently at Harry's tongue, his fang drew a drop of blood onto his own tongue. The longing that rose inside of Draco burst forth as he sucked intently at the lazily bleeding cut, licking his lips as the kiss ended.

"Mmm, you taste so _bold_," Draco drawled as he licked at the red smear on Harry's lips.

Harry shuddered and pressed closer to Draco, tasting his own blood mingling with the blonde's unique taste in his mouth. He found the tip of Draco's cock and the clear liquid that threatened to drip from it. He slid his thumb along the slit and collected the moisture, spreading it over the rest of Draco's cock as he pumped it slowly, twisting his wrist at the end of his stroke and earning himself a breathless moan.

"Fuck me, Harry," Draco whispered as he pulled at the brunette's cock, pushing the foreskin back and forth over the tip, letting his hand slide in the precome collecting there.

Harry pulled his hand away and turned Draco around, pushing his hips gently against the counter. Using his foot, he spread the blonde's legs a bit further apart before dropping to his knees. The lack of warmth he was accustomed to while making love wasn't necessarily unpleasant, just different. He massaged the pale flesh of Draco's pert arse before spreading the cheeks, his hot breath wafting over his exposed entrance, making Draco squirm and push his arse back towards Harry's face.

"Please..."

Harry gave in to Draco's pleading, only because he knew the man _had_ to be desperate if he was starting to resort to begging. He pointed his tongue and teased the outer muscles of Draco's quivering rosette, using more pressure as he reached the centre of the pink hole. Harry lapped at the puckered flesh as Draco moaned loudly and pressed his arse against his tongue, wanting more and more. Pointing his tongue once more, Harry pressed harder at the centre of Draco's opening, pushing his tongue through the tight muscles and into the extraordinary pressure of Draco's arse.

"_More_...Harry, please just fuck me," Draco groaned, feeling his legs begin to shake as the former Gryffindor swirled his tongue deliciously around his entrance, poking in a few more times and making Draco whimper with need.

Harry's cock was so hard he felt like he might burst, which along with Draco's plea was a sign to get on with it. He stood up once more and lined his red and swollen cock up with Draco's moistened entrance. He sighed as the blonde pushed his hips back and helped impale himself on Harry's length, groaning as it filled him completely. Once Harry was in as deep as he could go, he looked up to ask Draco if he was ready, and gasped quite loudly.

In the large vanity mirror in front of him, he stared back at the reflection of himself seemingly clinging to an invisible Draco, his cock still quite visible though it was buried deep in the blonde. He could tell Draco had caught on to his shock when the blonde gasped as well.

"Oh Merlin, that's fucking bizarre. I forgot about that whole casting no reflection nonsense. Move, I want to watch this," Draco said with a smirk over his shoulder.

Harry grinned and looked back up into the mirror as he pulled his hips back and pushed in once more, quicker this time. Draco's moan and the lack of reflection the mirror warred with Harry's senses, and as he built up a steady rhythm, he was mesmerized by the sight of his cock pumping in and out of what looked like thin air. He'd never seen or felt anything so oddly sexy and slightly creepy at the same time.

"Harder," Draco cried as he thrust back against Harry, feeling strangely like he wasn't there at all as he stared at Harry in the mirror, moving in and out of – nothing. The feel of his hot, solid cock pounding him into the marble counter assured him that he was indeed being fucked by Harry Potter, however.

Harry grasped Draco's hip with one hand as he picked up the speed and power of his thrusts, reaching a hand around to pull at the blonde's long cock. Seeing his hand sliding over nothing in the mirror thrilled him even more, and he was transfixed on the sight he made, pumping enthusiastically into an invisible force as he tugged quickly on thin air.

Draco was so riled up that it took only a few strokes of his cock to bring him to completion. He couldn't hold back the giggle as he watched his seed shoot up and onto the sink and mirror, flying out from nowhere. It looked completely mad. It was even stranger to see Harry's body convulse and let loose, spreading his seed into an invisible tunnel that he knew was his own arse.

"This has got to be the strangest sexual encounter I've ever had," Harry murmured as he leaned forward against Draco's back, kissing his pale shoulders as he rubbed the man's stomach in smooth circles.

Draco pulled his hips forward and groaned as Harry's softening cock slipped out of him. He turned into the Auror's embrace, smirking at the sated smile on his face. "You're telling me. Now I know what I want above my bed in the Manor."

A crease appeared between Harry's eyebrows as he tilted his head to the side, leaning forward to kiss Draco gently on the lips. "And what's that?"

Draco smirked and pulled Harry closer, running his hands down his sweaty back as he kissed the brunette back, sliding his tongue in to explore the man's mouth once more. "A giant mirror, of course."

Harry chuckled as he slumped against Draco, pressing his lips to the man's cheek as he shook his head. "You're horrible, Draco."

"Nah, just a little morbid. But that's ok; vampires are allowed to be perverted little shites."

"You never needed an excuse before," Harry said, rolling his eyes at the self satisfied look on the blonde's face.

Draco smirked and teasingly nipped at Harry's neck, dragging his fangs gently against his soft skin, chuckling darkly as the man shuddered and moaned. "No, but it sure is convenient to have one anyways."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this smutty little one-shot. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
